Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren war eine Mandalorianerin, die während der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums lebte. Neben ihrer Tätigkeit als mandalorianische Rebellin und Freiheitskämpferin war sie auch eine talentierte Zeichnerin von Graffitis. Ihr Deckname lautete Spectre-5. Biografie Frühe Jahre Sabine wurde im Jahr 21 VSY auf dem Planeten Mandalore geboren und trat dort viele Jahre später der imperialen Akademie als Kadettin bei.Die Geschichte der Rebellen Auf der Akademie lernte sie ein Dutzend Sprachen wie Huttesisch, Aqualishanisch und die Schrift der Wookiees.Die Rebellion beginnt Nebenbei folgte sie jedem Befehl der imperialen Offiziere, welche ihre künstlerischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückten, was sie sehr frustrierte und zum Ausstieg bewegte. Nach einiger Zeit verließ sie somit die Akademie und schloss sich der Crew der Ghost an, die sich aus Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Chopper und ihrem Anführer Kanan Jarrus zusammensetzte. Unter ihnen lebte sie des Öfteren ihre Kreativität und ihre Freiheit aus. Ära des galaktischen Imperiums Angriff auf einen imperialen Versorgungskonvoi Eines Nachts vollführten die Rebellen, darunter auch Sabine selbst, einen Angriff auf einen imperialen Versorgungskonvoi in Capital City, der Hauptstadt des Planeten Lothal aus: Dabei sprangen sie aus einer Deckung, als der Konvoi bremsen musste, um zwischen zwei eng geparkten Schwebelastern hindurchzukommen. Bei dem Vorgang wurde die Crew von imperialen Sturmtruppen angegriffen, welche aber zurückgedrängt werden konnten und somit keine Chance hatten. Zu guter letzt, konnte der Konvoi von Sabine gesprengt werden. Dabei wurde eine Ladung Verhördroiden erfolgreich vernichtet.Sabine - Mein Tagebuch Angriff auf das imperiale Flugfeld thumb|left|Sabine verschafft sich über das Flugfeld einen Überblick Mitten in der Nacht schlich sich Sabine über die Stadtmauer von Capital City an ein imperiales Flugfeld voller TIE-Jäger heran. Nachdem sie aus einer Deckung mit ansehen musste, wie ein, ihr unbekannter Mann, welcher sich scheinbar verirrt hatte, von Sturmtrupplern angepöbelt und des Platzes verwiesen wurde, nahm sie Kontakt zur Ghost auf, dessen Mannschaft auf Position war und auf ihre Ablenkung wartete. Unbemerkt begab sich Sabine auf den Flugplatz, näherte sich einen der Jäger und verzierte den äußeren Flügel mit einem Sternenvogel, welchen sie selbst entworfen hatte und ihn daher oftmals als Markenzeichen und Signatur anwendete. Jedoch bemerkten zwei Sturmtruppen ihre Anwesenheit und konfrontierten sie. Ehe sie jedoch schossen, war die junge Frau bereits verschwunden. Auf ihrer Suche nach einem kurzen Versteck, verspottete Sabine die Imperialen. Während einer der Truppen Alarm schlug, sodass noch mehr Soldaten sie suchten, kehrte sie zu ihrem Kunstwerk zurück und vollendete es mit einer Farbbombe. Als sie einen Soldaten entwaffnen konnte, kamen die anderen Sturmtruppen herbeigerannt, erkannten die Bombe allerdings zu spät, sodass sie von der Explosion, bei welchem der TIE vollkommen zerstört wurde, von den Füßen gerissen wurden. Sabine war zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, wurde von der Crew der Ghost gelobt und ging in die Stadt zurück.Der Aufstieg der Rebellen Gescheitertes Treffen mit den Wookiees Eines Tages flog die Crew der Ghost - auf Rat von Cikatro Vizago, einem devaronianischen Verbrecherlord von Lothal, den sie alle schon kannten - zu einem abgelegenen Teil des Äußeren Randes, um sich mit dem Captain eines Kanonenbootes zu treffen, welcher dieselben antiimperialen Ansichten wie die Ghost-Crew hatte, und darauf aus war, gemeinsame Anstrengungen im Kampf gegen das Imperium zu unternehmen. Angesichts der äußeren Schäden, die das Kanonenboot davongetragen hatte, schien es, dass das Imperium zuerst da gewesen war. Das machte die Mannschaft vorsichtig, da auf der anderen Seite der Luftschleuse sowohl Freund als auch Feind warten konnte. Sabine wurde die Ehre zuteil, die Schleusenluke des anderen Schiffes aufzusprengen. Nachdem sich der Rauch gelichtet und C1-10P eine Entwarnung gegeben hatte, betrat Sabine, zusammen mit Kanan und Garazeb das scheinbar angegriffene Kanonenboot. Hera und der Droide warteten derweil im Cockpit der Ghost und informierten Vizago über die neuesten Entwicklungen. Im Schiff kamen die drei zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Kontaktleute Wookiees waren, da Garazeb das Innenleben als Wroshyrbaumholz, eine, auf Kashyyyk heimische Baumart, identifizieren konnte. Plötzlich vernahmen die Rebellen ein Husten aus den tiefen des Schiffes. Sie folgten die Herkunft des Geräuschs, bis zur verwüsteten Brücke. Dort lag ein stark verwundeter trandoshanischer Sklavenhändler und rang mit dem Tode. Kanan fragte ihn was passiert war. Dieser wiederum schaffte es nur noch das Imperium selbst zu erwähnen, bis er starb. Sekunden danach bekam Sabine die Nachricht rein, dass Hera eine Antwort von Vizago erhalten hatte, dass er die Sache mit dem zerstörten Kanonenboot und den entführten Wookiees überprüfen lassen wollte. Derzeit solle sich die Crew der Ghost jedoch zurück nach Lothal begeben, um dort einen neuen Job von Vizago anzunehmen.Die Rebellion beginnt Begegnung mit Ezra Bridger thumb|right|Sabine startet den Angriff auf den Düsenschlitten An einem sonnigen Tag auf Lothal führten Sabine, Kanan und Garazeb eine neue Mission aus. Sabine hatte sich einen Platz in Capital City gesucht und wartete dort auf Kanan. Dieser kam gerade bei Orrelios vorbei, und gab ihn ein geheimes Zeichen, woraufhin sich der Lasat abwandte und in eine Gasse lief. Als Kanan schließlich zu Sabine gelangte taten die beiden, als würden sie sich nicht kennen. Der Mann tippte sich zweimal gegen den Schenkel, und gab ihr somit genau das gleiche Zeichen wie Garazeb kurz davor. Sabine ahmte das Zeichen des Mannes nach und bewegte sich in Kanans entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Jetzt waren alle drei in Bewegung und merkten nicht, dass sie von dem Waisen Ezra Bridger beobachtet wurden. Sabine ging derweil in Richtung eines stehenden Düsenschlitten, ohne, dass die Imperialen in der Nähe die Mandalorianerin bemerkten. Fast schon beiläufig warf sie einen Thermaldetonator an dessen Chassis. Danach entfernte Sabine sich wieder von dem Schlitten, als dieser letztlich explodierte. Die Folgen des Anschlags waren die, dass der überraschte Proviantmeister Yogar Lyste den übrig gebliebenen Soldaten auf den restlichen Schlitten beauftragte, die hinten befestigten Schwebekisten von dem Platz weg zu schaffen und um jeden Preis zu sichern. Ehe die Sturmtruppen jedoch mit der Fracht entkommen konnten, versperrte ihnen Kanan den Weg und schaffte es, zusammen mit Garazeb die Männer auszuschalten. Bevor sich die beiden Rebellen selbst auf den Düsenschlitten setzen konnten, um die Kisten für sich zu beanspruchen, gab sich der ihnen unbekannte Ezra Bridger zu erkennen und nahm den Platz auf einen der Fahrzeuge ein,mit dessen er versuchte durch die Straßen von Capital City zu fliehen. Sabine wartete auf ein Gebäude bis der Dieb unter ihr vorbei düste. Dann sprang sie im rechtzeitigen Moment ab, sodass sie auf der hinteren Kiste am Schlitten landete. Nach einem sarkastischen Kommentar an den Jungen, versuchte dieser die Mandalorianerin abzuschütteln, was ihn nicht gelang. Sabine schaffte es die Kiste von dem Speeder abzukoppeln und schob sie in eine sichere Gasse. Gefährliche Ware (Buch) Wenige Zeit später benachrichtigte Kanan die Ghost, in der Sabine, zusammen mit Garazeb und den Kisten zurückgekehrt war. Er wollte auf der Hauptstraße vor der Stadt abgeholt werden, da der Junge zusammen mit der letzten Schwebekiste von dort aus entkommen war. Die Crew der Ghost tat wie geheißen und fand anschließend den Jungen auf der Flucht vor einem TIE-Jäger mitten in den Grasebenen von Lothal. Sie zerstörten das Imperiale Schiff und retten Ezra somit das Leben. Kanan bot den Waisen an, mit ihnen zu kommen. Nach kurzem Zögern willigte Ezra ein, da eine weitere Gruppe TIEs in Sichtweite kamen. Derweil half Sabine Garazeb dabei, die Kisten im Frachtraum auszuladen. Darin war eine Sammlung verschiedener Blasterwaffen. Nachdem ein kurzer Streit zwischen Sabine, Garazeb und dem Neuzugang entfacht war, ging Kanan dazwischen. Dieser beauftragte die beiden, Ezra im Auge zu behalten, während er Hera im Cockpit bei der Flucht vor den TIE-Jägern unterstützte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange als sich ein erneuter Streit zwischen Orrelios und Bridger bildete. Als Konsequenz darauf, sperrte der Lasat ihn in einen Spind. Sabine inspizierte dabei den Jungen mit den biometrischen Sensoren ihres Helmes. Der Neuzugang konnte allerdings schnell und unbemerkt von dem Spind in den Lüftungsschacht des Raumschiffs entkommen. Um Hera weiterhin zu unterstützen, begab sich Sabine in den Geschütztürm und traf dabei wieder auf Ezra. Sie nahm ihren Helm ab und gab erstmals ihr Gesicht vor dem Jungen zu erkennen. Letztendlich konnte Sabine die TIE-Jäger vernichten und somit den Fluchtvektor für den Frachter freigeben. Die Ghost trat in den Hyperraum ein. thumb|left|Sabine, Ezra und Zeb in Tarkintown Im Hyperraum beschloss die Crew, zurück nach Lothal zu kehren, da sie noch etwas erledigen mussten. Sie landeten auf einem Hügel vor einer kleinen Siedlung namens Tarkintown. Sabine, Kanan, Hera, Garazeb und Ezra schoben jeweils eine Kiste in Richtung der Siedlung am Fuß des Hügels. Unten angekommen, befahl Kanan den anderen zu warten, während er und Hera mit der Kiste mit den Blastern weitergingen. Dann öffnete Garazeb eine der Kisten und gab dessen Inhalt zu erkennen: eine Ladung Jogan-Früchte. Die hungernden Bewohner der Siedlung kamen sofort zu den Rebellen um sich eine Mahlzeit zu sichern. Während Sabine und Garazeb dabei waren, die Jogans zu verteilen, ging Ezra zurück in die Ghost. Kurze Zeit später war Sabine, zusammen mit der restlichen Crew in die Ghost zurückgekehrt. In der Kombüse kam sie mit Ezra ins Gespräch und erklärte, wer sie waren, und warum sie dies alles taten. Plötzlich kam Garazeb herein und gab der Mandalorianerin Bescheid, dass sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sollte, um zusammen mit der Crew die nächste Mission zu besprechen. Vorerst stellte sie sich Ezra mit ihrem Namen vor. Im Gemeinschaftsraum gab Kanan bekannt, dass Vizago ihnen den Flugplan eines imperialen Schiffes, das voll mit gefangenen Wookiees wäre, überreicht hatte. Die Rebellen beschlossen, den Transporter abzufangen um die Wookiees letztlich zu befreien. Als die Rebellen kurz darauf bemerkten, dass Ezra sie belauscht hatte, kamen sie zu dem Entschluss ihn vorerst nicht zu seinem Wohnort zurück zu bringen, da er zu viel von dem Plan der Rebellen wusste. Befreiung der Wookiees Nach einem erneuten Hyperraumsprung fand sich die Ghost vor dem imperialen Transporter wieder, woran das Schiff unter dem Tarnnamen Starbird andocken konnte. Nach dem Öffnen der Luftschleuse, lief Sabine zusammen mit C1-10P durch einen Korridor in den Systemraum. Garazeb und Kanan liefen in einen anderen Gang um die Wookiees zu suchen. Im Kontrollraum begab sich Sabine zu einer Kontrollstation und gab C1-10P ein Zeichen an eine andere zu gehen. Anschließend befahl sie dem Droiden den Schwerkraftgenerator zu programmieren. Sabine schaffte es erfolgreich, sich ins System zu hacken. Plötzlich gab ihr Komlink ein Signal von sich. Sie wusste, dass es sich um Kanans Signal handelte und arbeitete schneller an der Schwerkraftkontrolle, da es irgendwo einen Notfall gegeben hatte. Letztendlich war sie in der Lage gewesen die Schwerkraft für eine Dauer von maximal zwei Minuten abzustellen. Ein Viertel der Zeit hatte sie dazu benötigt, um die Detonatoren an den Kontrollstationen zu befestigen. Anschließend hielt sich Sabine an einem von C1-10Ps Beinen fest. Dieser zündete seine Antriebsdüse und zusammen flogen sie aus dem Systemraum. In den Gängen trafen sie auf keinen Widerstand, und so schafften sie es mit wenigen Sekunden Luft in die Ghost zurück. Kanan und Garazeb waren ebenfalls wieder dort angekommen, jedoch ohne die Wookiees, da die Mission sich als Falle des Imperiums entpuppt hat. Kanan tat Sabine auf das Frontgeschütz zu besetzen, was sie letztlich auch tat. Nur wenige Sekunden danach startete Hera das Schiff und die Rebellen konnten gerade noch von den inzwischen gekommenen Sternzerstörer fliehen. Zu guter letzt betätigte Sabine die Fernzündung für die Detonatoren und ließ somit das Transportschiff explodieren. Im Anschluss darauf, begab sich die Ghost in den Hyperraum. [[Bild:GhostImHyperraum.jpg|thumb|right|Sabine mit der restlichen Crew im Cockpit der Ghost.]] Im Cockpit während des Hyperraums fiel Kanan auf, dass Ezra nicht bei ihnen war. Garazeb gestand der Crew, dass Agent Kallus - ein Agent des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros - den Jungen kurz vor ihrer Flucht geschnappt hätte und der Lasat ihn nicht mehr retten konnte. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion, beschlossen sie zum Sternenzerstörer zurück zu kehren, um Ezra zu befreien. Die Ghost hatte ihre sämtlichen Systeme auf Tarnmodus umgestellt und konnte somit unbemerkt in den unteren Hangar des Sternzerstörers - genannt ''Lawbringer'' - fliegen. Kaum, dass die Rampe des Frachters den Hangarboden berührt hatte, liefen Sabine, Garazeb und Kanan hinaus um Ezra zu finden. Plötzlich tauchte ein imperialer Kadett vor ihnen auf, welchen Garazeb jedoch die Faust in den Helm rammte. Erst kurz danach fiel ihnen auf, dass der Kadett Ezra war, welcher es von allein aus der Gefangenschaft geschafft und sich zur Tarnung eine Verkleidung besorgt hatte. Auf einmal tauchten Sturmtruppen, angeführt von Agent Kallus im Hangar auf und feuerten auf die Crew des eingedrungenen Schiffs. Sabine malte noch schnell einen Sternvogel aus explosiver Farbe auf dem Boden und ließ ihn erst dann explodieren, als die Ghost, diesmal mit ihrer vollständigen Crew, von der Lawbringer entkommen war. Im Hyperraum trafen sich die Rebellen im Cockpit des Frachters. Dort erzählte Ezra, dass er herausgefunden hatte, dass die Wookiees als Sklaven bei den Gewürzmienen von Kessel festgehalten wurden. Fast ohne zu zögern beschloss die Crew den Planeten anzusteuern um die Wookiees aus den Fängen des Imperiums zu befreien. Auf Kessel angekommen, begab sich Sabine mit Kanan in den Laderaum, wo Ezra und Garazeb schon auf sie warteten. Sie machten sich in der Ghost bereit um anzugreifen. Da es jedoch keinen Landeplatz gab, musste die Crew von der Rampe auf eine Plattform springen. Kurz nachdem sie das taten wurden sie von den umgehenden Sturmtruppen entdeckt und unter Beschuss genommen. Die Rebellen, sowie Hera und C1-10P in der Ghost gaben erfolgreich Wiederstand, während Ezra die Wookiees befreite. Plötzlich kamen vier TIE-Jäger in Sichtweite, welche auf die Ghost feuerten. Während einer der Jäger vernichtet werden konnte, musste das Schiff das Schlachtfeld voreilig verlassen, um die übrigen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Anschließend kam ein imperialer Transporter in Sicht der Rebellen. Das Schiff landete auf der Plattform, öffnete seine Laderaumluke und Agent Kallus kam mit einer neuen Sturmtruppeneinheit heraus. Sabine und Kanan schossen auf die Sturmtruppen ehe sich letzterer als Jedi zu erkennen gab. Während die Imperialen von Kanans Offenbarung abgelenkt waren, half Sabine Garazeb dabei, die Wookiees in einen Container zu führen, um die Gefangenen von den Mienen besser wegtransportieren zu können. Letztendlich konnten die Rebellen den Container mit den Wookiees per Magnet an der Ghost befestigen und vor den imperialen fliehen. Kurze Zeit später sorgte Sabine dafür, dass die geretteten Sklaven sich durch den Container ins Schiff begaben. Anschließend traf sich die gesamte Crew mit den Wookiees im Frachtraum. Die hochgewachsenen Kreaturen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Rettern und Sabine übersetzte die Worte des Anführers Wullffwarro damit, dass die Wookiees die Rebellen helfen werden, falls sie diese benötigten. Danach gingen die Befreiten in das inzwischen an der Ghost angedockte Kanonenboot und flogen davon. thumb|left|Sabine übersetzt die dankbaren Worte Wullffwarros. Zurück auf Lothal verabschiedete sich Ezra von Sabine, während die Mandalorianerin C1-10P die Gelenke schmierte. Jedoch kam der Junge wenige Zeit später wieder zurück, da Kanan den Waisen überredet hatte, ihn, wegen seiner Machtsensitivität, auszubilden und ihn somit zu einem Teil der Ghost-Crew zu machen. Während die anderen Crew-Mitglieder ihre gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgingen, trank Sabine in der Kombüse ihr blaues Gebräu, um sich für die bevorstehenden Missionen zu stärken. Diebstahl der Disruptoren Als die Ghost-''Crew bemerkte, dass ihnen Vorräte und Nahrung ausgingen, hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als sich auf Cikatro Vizagos Angebot einzulassen, eine Frachtladung für ihn zu stehlen, die eigentlich für eine imperiale Ministerin bestimmt war. thumb|right|Sabine und Zeb bereiten sich auf ihren Einsatz des Plans vor. Am Raumhafen von Capital City standen Sabine und Zeb in der Schlange der Passagiere vor einer Raumfähre nach Garel. Plötzlich drängelten sich Ezra und Chopper, welche taten, als würden sie die Mandalorianerin und den Lasat nicht kennen, an ihnen vorbei und betraten das Raumschiff. Hinter ihnen standen die Zielpersonen: die menschliche Ministerin Maketh Tua und ihr aqualishanischer Begleiter Amda Wabo. Sabine und Zeb setzten sich anschließend genau auf den Plätzen hinter den beiden. Nachdem auch Tuas Übersetzer, der Protokolldroide C-3PO und dessen Begleiter, der Astromechdroide R2-D2 eingestiegen waren, betrat Kanan die Fähre und setzte sich hinter Ezra und Chopper. Auch der Ex-Jedi tat so, als würde er den Jungen samt seinen Droiden neben sich nicht kennen. Nachdem die Raumfähre in den Hyperraum gesprungen war, begann Ezra, auf Kanans geheimes Zeichen, sich mit Chopper zu streiten. Infolge dessen, musste sich Chopper, zusammen mit R2-D2 und C-3PO, und damit auch Maketh Tuas Übersetzer für Amda Wabos Aqualish, in den hinteren Teil der Fähre begeben. Sabine, welche ebenfalls Aqualish beherrschte, konnte somit nun den Standort der Ladung mit einer List herausfinden und gab Maketh Tua die falschen Informationen, ohne, dass C-3PO sie dabei korrigieren konnte. Als die Raumfähre letztendlich auf dem Garel-Raumhafen landete, gingen Tua und Wabo mit den beiden Droiden in Richtung Frachtraum siebzehn. Die Rebellen stiegen, immer noch ihre Rolle spielend, aus und Sabine flüsterte Ezra zu, dass sich die Frachtladung in Wahrheit im Frachtraum sieben befand. Dieser krabbelte durch den Lüftungsschacht, um das Hangartor zu dem genannten Frachtraum von der anderen Seite zu öffnen. Kurze Zeit später konnten sie somit alle zu der Ladung hervordringen. Nur Chopper war nicht mehr bei ihnen, da sich der Astromech der Aufgabe verschrieben hat, die beiden Imperialen und dessen Droiden auszuspionieren. Unterdessen landete die ''Ghost mit Hera in der Landebucht neben ihnen. Danach öffnete Zeb eine der Kisten und stellte erschrocken fest, dass diese T-7-Ionendisruptoren erhielten, eine, vom Senat verbotene Waffe mit welchen man theoretisch ganze Schiffe ausschalten konnte. Schnell jedoch, begann die Ghost-Crew die Kisten in ihr Schiff zu transportieren. Plötzlich tauchten Maketh Tua, Amda Wabo mit den beiden Droiden, Chopper und Sturmtruppen am Ende des Korridors auf. Zeb und Kanan gaben erfolgreich Wiederstand, während Sabine und Ezra gerade dabei waren die Kisten an Bord der Ghost zu entladen. Als Chopper in die Ghost gerollt kam, bemerkte Sabine zuerst, dass C-3PO und R2-D2 den C1-Astromech in das Schiff gefolgt waren, in der Hoffnung Schutz vor dem Kampf draußen zu finden. Kurz nach Sabines Feststellung gelangten auch Zeb und Kanan in das Schiff zurück. Letzterer trug Sabine auf, Haltebolzen an den imperialen Droiden zu befestigen. Sie führte den Befehl des Ex-Jedi ohne zu zögern aus und die Ghost hob ab. thumb|left|Sabine und Ezra begutachten einen T-7-Ionendisruptor. Auf Lothal kam es während des Geschäfts mit Vizago zu einem Zwischenfall, da C-3PO das Imperium gebeten hatte, ihn und R2-D2 zu retten und somit den Standort der Ghost verraten hatte. Der Devaronianer floh bei dem Anblick der sich nähernden Armee, darunter zwei AT-DPs, ohne für die Mühe der Beschaffung der Disruptoren zu zahlen. Die übrigen Kisten, die der Verbrecherlord noch nicht auf seinem Speeder geladen hatte, ließ er stehen. Damit die nahenden Truppen des Imperiums die übrigen Disruptoren nicht in die Finger bekamen, kam Sabine dank R2-D2 auf die Idee die Waffen zu überladen und somit zu zerstören. Daraufhin befahl Kanan Sabine und Hera die restlichen Kisten zu öffnen, damit Ezra und Zeb diese in Position bringen konnten, um die Waffen als Deckung zu nehmen, bis sie bereit zur Explosion waren. Die Crew machte sich an die Arbeit, während der näherkommende Frachtraumer die beiden AT-DPs absetzte. Die Maschinen eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die Rebellen. Kanan schaffte es aber mit einem Disruptor einen der Läufer zu zerstören. Nun landete auch der Frachtraumer. Von dort strömten Sturmtruppen, angeführt von Agent Kallus auf das Schlachtfeld. Während die Disruptoren ihren neuen Zweck erfüllten und somit den letzten AT-DP und die Sturmtruppen eliminieren konnte, duellierte sich Zeb mit Kallus, was er zwar gewann, allerdings nur durch Ezras Hilfe. Schlussendlich konnten die Rebellen knapp entkommen. Anschließend brachten sie die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO zu ihrem eigentlichen Besitzer - dem Senatoren Bail Organa - zurück, wofür sie alle eine hohe Summe Credits erhielten. Zeit für die Kunst Während die Ghost Lothal anflog, jagte Ezra Chopper nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung durch das Schiff. Der Junge blieb jedoch vor Sabines Zimmertür stehen, als er sah, dass die Mandalorianerin dabei war, die Wände ihrer Kabine mithilfe ihrer Sprühpistole zu verschönern. Nach einem kurzen Annäherungsversuch seitens Ezra, ging der Streit mit dem Astromech weiter, sodass Sabine mit ihrer Arbeit fortfahren konnte. Nur wenige Sekunden später, hörte sie wie sich Ezra nun mit Zeb stritt. Sie schaute nach, was passiert war und musste sich das Geständnis an ihr von Chopper anhören, er habe die Bolzen von Ezras Schlafkoje manipuliert, sodass die obere Bettetage auf dem unteren Bett des Lasats gerutscht war, während dieser schlief. Sabine betrat das inzwischen leere Zimmer der beiden und bemerkte, dass die Wände hier ein wenig mehr Farben ertragen könnten. thumb|right|Sabine hält fest, wie sich Ezras Bett löst und auf Zeb fällt Auf Lothal angekommen, schickte Hera Ezra und Zeb in die Stadt Kothal, damit sie für die Twi'lek eine Meiloorun-Frucht besorgen, und sich gleichzeitig wieder vertragen können. Sabine sah ihre Chance gekommen, und ließ sich in dem Zimmer der beiden nieder, um die Wände zu bemalen. Dabei wurde sie nur kurz von Hera gestört. Erst spät am Abend kamen Zeb und Ezra von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer, wobei sie einen TIE-Jäger gestohlen hatten, in die Ghost zurück. Sabine war pünktlich mit ihrem Werk fertig und präsentierte es den beiden, welche sich inzwischen wieder versöhnt hatten. Das Bild hält den Moment fest, als Ezra mit seiner Schlafkoje auf Zebs Bett fiel. Kurz darauf gab Chopper auch Ezra und Zeb Bescheid, dass er selbst das Bett manipuliert hatte. Nachdem der Droide nun von dem wütenden Jungen und Lasat verfolgt wurde, hob die Ghost ab und flog in den Abendhimmel davon. Versuchte Rettung von Luminara Unduli Eine Woche nach Ezra und Zebs Ausflug, verfolgten Sabine und Hera die HoloNetz-Übertragung über der Holokonsole der Ghost, als sich Ezra, Kanan, Zeb und Chopper, welche gerade von dem Jedi-Training des Jungen auf der Außenhülle des Schiffs kamen, zu ihnen gesellten. Die üblichen Nachrichten wurden jedoch durch das holografische Bild des Senatoren Gall Trayvis, welcher aus dem Exil zu ihnen sprach unterbrochen. Trayvis behauptete, dass die ehemalige Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli noch am Leben sei und irgendwo im Stygeon-System unrechtmäßig festgehalten wird. In der Hoffnung eine bessere Lehrmeisterin für Ezra zu finden, beschloss Kanan zusammen mit dem restlichen Team die Jedi aus den Fängen des Imperiums zu befreien. Während die Ghost Kurs auf das genannte System setzte, bereitete sich Sabine wie alle anderen auf ihre bevorstehende Mission vor. left|thumb|Sabine und die restliche Crew schauen sich die HoloNetz News an. Nach erreichen des Planeten Stygeon Prime, konnten Sabine, Ezra, Zeb, Kanan und Hera dank den Flüstermodus-Triebwerken und den, von Sabine gebauten Störsender mit der ''Phantom'', dem Beiboot der Ghost in Richtung des Gefängnisses, wo Luminara festgehalten wurde unentdeckt vordringen. Chopper wartete derweil auf der Ghost im Orbit des Planeten auf sie. Während des Fluges reichte die Mandalorianerin ihren Freunden Thermaldetonatoren. Nachdem sich die Heckluke der Phantom geöffnet hatte, sprang Kanan aus dem kleinen Schiff auf die Wachplattform weit unter ihnen und schaltete die Wachposten aus. Kurz danach taten es Ezra, Sabine und Zeb dem Ex-Jedi gleich. Als Hera die Phantom zu einem sicheren Ort gesteuert hatte, um für den Notfall vorbereitet zu sein, inspizierte Sabine die Kontrolltafel der Schutztür, welche ins innere der Haftanstalt führte: Sie war verschlossen. Jedoch konnte Ezra sie öffnen, ehe der Lichtkegel des Suchscheinwerfers die Crew eingeholt hatte. Im Inneren stöpselte Sabine ein Dechiffrierungsgerät in ein Sicherheitsterminal ein, um die Überwachungsmonitore zu überlisten und um die Isolationszelle von Luminara ausfindig zu machen. Anschließend begaben sich die Rebellen in einem Turbolift, um den Inhaftierungsblock weiter unten zu erreichen. Dort angekommen wurden Sabine und Zeb von Kanan beauftragt den Lift und gleichzeitigen Fluchtweg zu bewachen, während sich der Jedi mit Ezra in Richtung Luminaras Zelle begab. Jedoch merkten die Mandalorianerin und der Lasat nach einiger Zeit, dass ihr ganzer Plan einer Falle zum Opfer gefallen war und schalteten zur ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, die gesamten Lifts ab. Anschließend machten sie sich auf, in Richtung der Landeplattform, um dort von Hera und der Phantom gerettet werden zu können. Auf dem Weg zum genannten Ziel trafen sie auf Kanan und Ezra, welche vor dem Inquisitor, flohen, einem Machtbenutzer der dunklen Seite, welcher dazu ausgebildet wurde, überlebende Jedi aufzuspüren und zu töten. Desweiteren wurde die Leiche der schon lange verstorbenen Luminara Unduli dazu benutzt, Jedi und Rebellen, wie die der Ghost anzulocken. Sie schafften es gemeinsam bis vor einer riesigen, verschlossenen Schutztür. Sabine probierte sie vergebens zu öffnen. Kanan und Ezra schafften es anschließend dank der Macht. Vor ihnen lag nun die Landeplattform, welche jedoch von etlichen Sturmtrupplern bewacht wurde. Zeb konnte einen der Thermaldetonatoren werfen, welcher die Truppler bei der Wucht der Explosion in die Luft schleuderte. Sabine kontaktierte derweil Hera und gab bescheid, dass sie bereit zur Abholung wären. Kurz darauf erschien die Phantom, ''zusammen mit etlichen geflügelten Tibidees, welche für zusätzliche Ablenkung sorgten, während die Crew sich in das Schiff begeben und fliehen konnte. right|thumb|Sabine und die restliche Crew fliehen vor dem Inquisior. Zurück auf Lothal verfolgte die Crew die neuen HoloNetz-Nachrichten. Es wurde berichtet, dass Unduli von rebellischen Extremisten eliminiert wurde. Diese Lüge des Imperiums machte die gesamte Crew wütend. Plötzlich wurde das Signal, jedoch gestört und Senator Trayvis meldete sich erneut zu den Rebellen, dass sie den Neuigkeiten keinen Glauben schenken und die Erinnerung an Luminara Unduli lebendig halten sollen. Diebstahl eines Decodierers Als die Rebellen erfuhren, dass ein mächtiger Kyber-Kristall von Imperialen transportiert werden sollte, entschieden sie den Konvoi abzufangen und die potentielle Waffe zu zerstören. Da die Hyperraumkoordinaten jedoch verschlüsselt waren, benötigten sie einen Decodierer. Ezra erklärte sich dazu bereit, als Kadett ,,Dev Morgan" die imperiale Akademie auf Lothal zu infiltrieren und das benötigte Gerät mit der Hilfe von Chopper, welcher zur Tarnung Schwarz lackiert wurde, zu stehlen. Während sich Kanan und Hera mit der Ghost im Orbit befanden und auf die benötigten Daten warteten, hielten sich Sabine und Zeb in einem sicheren Versteck vor der Akademie auf. In der Nacht rollte Chopper aus dem Gebäude vor ihnen und gab der Mandalorianerin ein Zeichen, dass es Ezra durch die Akademie gelungen sei, in das imperiale Hauptquartier einzudringen. Sabine kommte diesen ersten Erfolg an Hera weiter. Ezra schaffte es mit der Hilfe des verbündeten Kadetten Zare Leonis den Decodierer aus Agent Kallus Büro zu stehlen. Die Nacht darauf, erwarteten Sabine und Zeb neben Chopper, welcher den Decodierer vorbeibringen sollte auch die Hackerin und Freundin Leonis' Merei Spanjaf, welche ebenfalls das Gerät benötigte, damit sie geheime Dateien des Imperiums öffnen kann um Zares vermisste Schwester Dhara zu finden. Nachdem Spanjaf bei den beiden Rebellen eingetroffen war und sich ihnen vorgestellt hatte, bekam Sabine eine Nachricht gekommt, dass Chopper zu ihnen unterwegs sei. Die Mandalorianerin wies Spanjaf daraufhin an, sich erst einmal zurück zu ziehen, damit der Lasat und sie sich vertraulich austauschen konnten, als Chopper letztlich erschienen war.Rebell in der Truppe Auf Zebs Frage hin, wo Ezra bliebe, projizierte der Droide eine Holo-Nachricht des Jungen in welcher er erklärte, dass er erst noch in der Akademie bleiben wolle, um einen Jungen namens Jai Kell vor dem Inquisitor zu retten. Desweiteren trug Ezra ihnen auf, die Hyperraumkoordinaten zu decodieren und anschließend Hera zu senden. Zu guter letzt bat der Junge um eine Ablenkung in Form eines Angriffs am nächsten Tag, damit er zusammen mit Jai von der Akademie fliehen konnte. Sabine tat, was der Junge ihnen zuerst aufgetragen hatte und übergab den Decodierer anschließend Merei Spanjaf, welche sich ihnen wieder angeschlossen hatte. Als auch diese fertig mit dem decodieren der Dateien war, gab sie das Gerät wieder Sabine. Die Mandalorianerin überreichte Chopper den Decodierer zurück und tätschelte ihn ein wenig. Zu guter letzt verabschiedeten sich Sabine, Zeb und Chopper von Merei. Wie von Ezra gebeten, griffen Sabine und Zeb die Akademie am nächsten Tag zur Mittagszeit an. Ezra, Jai Kell und Zare Leonis konnten dank eines AT-DPs auf das Außengelände vordringen. Der Läufer konnte allerdings vom Imperium selbst aufgehalten und zu fall gebracht werden. Sabine kam den drei Jungen zur Hilfe und geleitete sie und Chopper anschließlich zu einem, von Zeb gesteuerten Landgleiter. Somit schafften es alle, mit Ausnahme von Leonis, da dieser weiterhin auf der Akademie bleiben wollte, um Hinweise über seine Schwester zu finden, von dem Akademiegelände zu entkommen. Erst als es auf Lothal anfing zu dämmern, kehrten die Rebellen zu der Ghost zurück. Kanan und Hera erwarteten sie bereits dort. Die beiden hatten es dank den gesendeten Daten aus dem Decodierer geschafft, den Kyber-Kristall zu zerstören. Hera sprach zu Jai, dass die Crew ihn zu dessen Mutter bringen würde, die beiden sich aber von nun an vor dem Imperium verstecken müssten. Zu letzt gingen die Rebellen in ihr Schiff, um Ezra mit Kanan draußen allein zu lassen. Konfrontation bei Fort Anaxes Nach einem Angriff auf einen imperialen Konvoi, flohen Sabine, Ezra und Hera in der Phantom vor TIE-Jägern. Die drei konnten die Schiffe schnell in einer felsigen Region Lothals abhängen, wobei die Unterseite der Phantom jedoch beschädigt wurde, sodass Treibstoff auslaufen konnte. Ohne den Auslauf aber zu bemerken, kehrten die Rebellen wieder in die Ghost im Orbit zurück. Nach einem kurzen Empfang von Kanan, befahl Hera Zeb, Ezra und Chopper die Phantom wieder zu reparieren, ehe die Twi'lek sich mit der Phantom zu einem Treffen mit dem mysteriösen Auftraggeber und Verbündeten Fulcrum begeben musste. Ein wenig später kam es im Cockpit der Ghost zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sabine, Kanan und Hera. Die Mandalorianerin stellte das Vertrauen innerhalb der Crew in Frage, da Hera ihr nicht sagen mochte, wer Fulcrum wäre und warum die Crew Aufträge eines scheinbar Unbekannten annehmen würde. Um sich ihre Frage selbst zu beantworten, verkündete Sabine mit Hera zu dem Treffen zu fliegen. Auf dem Weg zur Phantom trafen die beiden auf Ezra, Zeb und Chopper, welche gerade in einem Streit verwickelt waren. Als die drei Sabine und Hera bemerkten, unterbrachen sie ihre Auseinandersetzung und gaben an, die Phantom repariert zu haben. Nach kurzem Zögern begaben die Mandalorianerin und die Twi'lek sich in das kleinere Schiff und flogen in Richtung der alten Klon-Asteroidenbasis Fort Anaxes, wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Während ihres Fluges behaarte Sabine weiterhin auf die Frage nach Fulcrums wahrer Identität, erhielt aber seitens Hera keine genaue Antwort. left|thumb|Sabine und Hera bemerken den Fyrnock Nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Asteroiden bemerkten sie zu allererst, dass Fulcrum bereits verschwunden war und ihnen mehrere Frachtkisten stehen gelassen hatte. Die zwei Rebellen taten daran, ein paar der Kisten in die Phantom zu laden, bis Hera eine seltsame Spur entdeckte. Die Twi'lek schlussfolgerte, dass genau an der Stelle eine weitere Kiste gestanden haben musste und diese von Etwas in den hinteren, dunklen Bereich der Basis gezogen worden war. Sabine und Hera durchsuchten den Teil der Basis und fanden neben Wracks von republikanischen Schiffen aus den Klonkriegen auch die gesuchte Kiste, welche jedoch umgeschmissen und gewaltsam geleert worden war. Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein verdächtiges Geräusch und erblickten hinter sich einen gefährlichen, riesigen Fyrnock. Die beiden schafften es die Kreatur außer Gefecht zu setzten, lockten dabei aber nur noch mehr, kleinere Tiere an. Fast schon überwältigt, ergriffen sie die Flucht nach draußen. Dabei konnten sie die Raubtiere abhängen, da sie das Sonnenlicht meiden. Erst als ein kleinerer Asteroid sich vor die Sonne schob, wagte es einer der Fyrnocks herauszukommen, nur um anschließend wieder in den dunklen Bereich zu laufen, da der Asteroid sich wieder von der Sonne entfernt hatte. Sabine schaute nach oben und schlussfolgerte, dass ein anderer, größerer Asteroid die Sonne bald für längere Zeit verdunkeln könne. Daraufhin luden die beiden die restlichen Kisten in die Phantom und wollten gerade die Basis verlassen, als Hera auffiel, dass der Tank des Schiffs inzwischen leer war. Die Twi'lek Pilotin kommte eine Nachricht an Zeb, ob dieser die Systeme des Schiffs beim reparieren auch richtig kontrolliert habe. Der Lasat gestand ihr jedoch, dass es wohl ein Problem mit der Treibstoffleitung geben würde. Kurz darauf, versicherte Kanan den beiden Frauen, dass die Ghost unterwegs sei, um sie und die Kisten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sabine musste aber feststellen, dass ihre Rettung nicht rechtzeitig bei der Basis wäre, bis der Asteroid die Sonne verdunkeln und die Fyrnocks sie angreifen würden. Die Mandalorianerin machte den Vorschlag, sich solange in der Phantom zu verschanzen. Hera tat den Vorschlag jedoch recht schnell ab, da die Krallen der Tiere das Schiff ernsthaften Schaden zufügen würden. Schlussendlich kam Sabine die Idee, rumstehendes, explosives Rhydonium gruppenweise aufzustellen und es zu sprengen, wenn die Angriffswellen losrollen. Damit der Sprengstoff jedoch volle Wirkung zeigen würde, mussten die beiden Rebellen sich selber als Köder aufstellen lassen. Sie taten daran, die explosiven Kisten Reihe für Reihe versetzt zu platzieren und waren gerade fertig geworden, als der Asteroid die Sonne verdunkelte. Sofort machten sich die Fyrnocks an, die beiden Frauen anzugreifen. Diese leisteten jedoch bis zur vierten Welle erfolgreichen aber auch knappen widerstand und brachten dabei alle Kisten voller Ryhdonium zum explodieren. Dabei konnten viele der Tiere besiegt werden. Sabine und Hera mussten sich allerdings geschlagen geben, da noch weitere Fyrnocks am Leben waren und sie keinen Sprengstoff mehr besaßen. Sie flüchteten auf die Phantom und hofften, die Tiere mit ihren Blastern besiegen zu können, als die Ghost zu ihrer Rettung eintraf. Kurz nachdem sich die Frachtluke des Schiffs geöffnet hatte, traten Zeb und Ezra hinaus, um die beiden Frauen auf der Phantom zu unterstützen. Als Ezra jedoch kurz abgelenkt war, wurde er von einem der Tiere erfasst. Sabine half dem Jungen mithilfe eines gezielten Schusses ihrer beiden Blaster. Letzten Endes konnte sich die gesamte Crew in ihr vertrautes Schiff in Sicherheit begeben, die Phantom an der Ghost per Magnet andocken lassen und die Asteroidenbasis verlassen. right|thumb|Sabine überzeugt Hera von ihrem Vorhaben Zurück in der Ghost sprach Hera Sabine ihr vollstes Vertrauen aus. Außerdem versprach die Twi'lek der Mandalorianerin, dass sie den Kampf gegen das Imperium nicht immer allein führen werden. Auf Heras Frage hin, ob Sabine ihr vertrauen könnte, erwiderte sie, dass sie es versuchen würde. Dann zog sie sich in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Tag des Imperiums Es ist der sogenannte ''Tag des Imperiums''. Vor fünfzehn Jahren hat der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine die Republik zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltet und sich selbst zum Imperator ernannt. Ezra lebt gefährlich Sabine war mit Hera und Garazeb in einer kleinen Stadt auf Lothal zu der Cantina ihres Freundes und Verbündeten Old Jho unterwegs. Dort hielten sie sich auf und warteten, bis Kanan mit Ezra in das Lokal kommen würde, welche draußen Lehrstunden abhielten. Kurz nachdem die beiden letztlich eingetroffen waren, sprachen drei TIE-Piloten einen Rodianischen Gast an und verglichen ihn mit einem Phantombild, auf dessen ein Mann derselben Spezies zu sehen war. Das Aussehen des Rodianers passte nicht ganz zu dem Bild der Imperialen und sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Danach begab sich einer der Piloten zu Jho an der Theke und forderte ihn lautstark auf, die imperiale Holo-Net Übertragung zur Feier des Imperiumtages anzuschalten. Der Ithorianer kam der Forderung nur widerwillig nach und schaltete die Übertragung ein. Diese wurde jedoch von Gall Trayvis unterbrochen. Der Senator rief alle dazu auf, die imperialen Feierlichkeiten, darunter die Parade auf Lothal, am heutigen Tag zu boykottieren. Den Befehl seitens des TIE-Piloten, die Übertragung wieder abzuschalten, ignorierte der Cantinabesitzer, sodass die drei Imperialen wütend das Lokal verließen. Kanan fragte Jho was los wäre. Der Ithorianer antwortete, dass das Imperium eine planetare Blockade auf Lothal errichtet hätte um den gesuchten Rodianer zu finden. Kanan deutete an, dass die imperialen Truppen am nächsten Tag wieder die Crew der Ghost suchen würde, bei dem, was sie für die Parade geplant hätten. Ezra entgegnete jedoch, dass die Rebellen den geplanten Sabotageakt ohne ihn durchführen müssten, da der heutige Tag zu viele Erinnerungen bei ihn wecken würde. Um alleine zu sein, verschwand der Junge aus der Cantina und ließ die Crew dort zurück. Am darauffolgenden Abend mischten sich Sabine, Garazeb, Kanan und Hera unter den Zuschauern der Parade. Ihr gemeinsames Ziel war es, den neu vorgestellten modifizierten TIE-Turbosternenjäger in die Luft zu sprengen. Sie teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf, Sabine mit Garazeb und Kanan mit Hera. Die Mandalorianerin gab dem Lasat einen Detonator in die Hand und befahl ihn, ihn in die Luft zu werfen. Der Lasat tat wie das Mädchen ihn geraten hatte, und die Explosion sorgte am nächtlichen Himmel für ein Feuerwerk: die perfekte Ablenkung, damit Hera und Kanan den Jäger ohne entdeckt zu werden sprengen konnten, was kurze Zeit später auch geschah.Aufgrund dessen, brach Chaos auf den Straßen Capital Citys aus und Sabine und Garazeb nutzten dies aus, um von ihrem Standort zu fliehen und sich Kanan und dem inzwischen wieder erschienenen Ezra anschlossen. Als die Rebellen noch ein letztes Mal auf den Anschlagsort zurückblickten, bemerkten sie, dass neben Agent Kallus auch der Inquisitor anwesend war und nach ihnen suchte. Als die Rebellen sich vorerst in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, benachrichtigte Kanan Hera, dass sie auf den Weg zum abgemachten Treffpunkt wären. Hera machte jedoch deutlich, dass sie nicht zu dem vereinbarten Ort vordringen könne, da die gesamten Straßen gesperrt wären. Ezra schlug einen Ort vor, wo sich die Rebellen verstecken konnten, bis sich die Lage beruhigen würde. Da Garazeb mit dem Weg dorthin, aufgrund seiner Größe Probleme hätte, entschied er, sich von der Gruppe zu trennen und allein zur Ghost zurückzukehren. Ezra führte Sabine und Kanan durch einen versteckten Ventilationsschacht zu dessen alten Elternhaus. Dort fand der Junge den gesuchten Rodianer, welcher auf den Namen Tseebo hörte. Ezra kannte Tseebo, da dieser ein Freund seiner Eltern gewesen war. Desweiteren bemerkte der Junge ein seltsames Gerät an dem Kopf des Rodianers und Sabine identifizierte es als kybernetischen Schaltkreis, welcher wohl vom Imperium implantiert wurde. Als der Rodianer etwas in seiner Sprache hersagte, übersetzte Sabine das Gesprochene: Er beschrieb die Stationierung imperialer Jäger auf Lothal. Das führte Kanan zu dem Gedanken. dass Tseebo Informationen besitzt, die das Imperium geheim halten will und er deshalb gejagt wurde. Während Sabine versuchte sich in die Implantate zu hacken, offenbarte Tseebo, dass der heutige Tag Ezras Geburtstag wäre. Im Anschluss darauf folgte die Mandalorianerin den Jungen in den Keller des Hauses. Von diesem Ort aus, hatten Ezras Eltern geheime Untergrundübertragungen gegen das imperiale Regime ausgestrahlt. Als der Junge sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch von ihr abwandte und sich wieder nach oben begab, steckte Sabine eine alte Holodisk der Bridgers ein. Dann folgte sie Ezra in den oberen Raum um ihnen allen die Daten des Schaltkreises zu präsentieren. Tseebo besaß imperiale Daten zu neuen Jägern, neuen T-8 Disruptoren, Zeitpläne von Truppenbewegungen, Taktiken und Strategien. Aufgrund dessen, stellte Kanan den Plan auf, Tseebo von Lothal zu schmuggeln um die Daten ihres eigenen Nutzens willen, auswerten zu können. Wieder auf den Straßen Lothals, kaperten die drei Rebellen, zusammen mit Tseebo einen imperialen Truppentransporter. Sabine übernahm dabei die Steuerung und durchbrach mit dem Transporter die imperiale Blockade am Stadttor. Die Fliehenden wurden allerdings von einem weiteren Transporter, unter der Führung von Agent Kallus, und zwei Düsenschlitten verfolgt. Ezra und Kanan konnten letztere jedoch ausschalten, während Sabine das Fahrzeug auf gerader Strecke weitersteuerte. Nachdem der hintere Transporter so nah kam, dass Kallus es schaffte auf ihren eigenen zu springen, tauchte die Ghost am Himmel auf, um sie bei ihrer Flucht zu unterstützen. Sogleich zerstörte das Schiff den hinteren Transporter. Da sich der Ghost jedoch imperiale Jäger näherten, mussten Sabine, Ezra, Kanan und Tseebo im Flug auf den Frachter umsteigen. Sabine aktivierte den Autopilot des Transporters und stieg mit Ezra und Tseebo auf ihr vertrautes Schiff über, während sich Kanan gegen Kallus auf dem Dach des gekaperten Transporters verteidigte. Als der Jedi letztlich entkommen konnte und alle sicher an Bord waren, wurde die Crew schon von den TIE-Jägern, diesmal angeführt vom Inquisitor, verfolgt. Um Hera mit der Gegenwehr der angreifenden Jäger zu unterstützen, wollte sich Sabine zu den Buggeschützen begeben, als Tseebo Ezra offenbarte, dass er wisse, was mit dessen Eltern geschehen war. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel zwischen Ezra und Sabine bemannte die Mandalorianerin letzen Endes das Buggeschütz, als die Ghost schon den Orbit des Planeten erreicht hatte. Nur dank der schnellen Hilfe von Tseebo, konnte das Schiff in die Lichtgeschwindigkeit einsetzen und die imperialen Verfolger abhängen. Im Hyperraum reparierte Sabine C1-10P, welcher während der Verfolgungsjagd beschädigt wurde.Mit vereinter Macht Kurz danach gab Tseebo im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ghost preis, dass sein Implantat registriert hatte, dass das Imperium das Schiff aufgrund eines speziellen Peilsenders, welcher der Inquisitor mit dessen TIE-Jäger an der Phantom befestigt hatte, aufspüren konnte. In Folge dessen, schlug Kanan bei einem gemeinsamen Treffen der Crew im Cockpit vor, das kleinere Schiff von der Ghost während des Hyperraums abzukoppeln und zurück zu Fort Anaxes zu fliegen. Der ehemalige Jedi stellte sich sogleich mitsamt seinem Padawan für dieses gefährliche Vorhaben bereit, um das Imperium von der Ghost und Tseebo wegzulocken. Wenige Zeit später, versuchte Sabine Ezra vergebens zu überzeugen, vor der Abkopplung noch einmal mit dem Rodianer über den genauen Grund des Verschwindens seiner Eltern zu reden. Im Anschluss darauf, machte sich der Junge zusammen mit seinem Meister in der Phantom auf, nach Fort Anaxes. Die restliche Crew der Ghost dockte an einem alderaanianischen Blockadebrecher an, damit Hera Tseebo an den geheimen Verbündeten Fulcrum übergeben konnte. Sabine und Garazeb warteten derweil im Cockpit der Ghost. Nur wenige Zeit später, kehrten Ezra und Kanan, welche auf Fort Anaxes nur knapp den Inquisitor entkommen waren, wieder mit der Phantom auf die Ghost zurück. Ezra war jedoch von den vergangenen Ereignissen stark angeschlagen und suchte sich seine Ruhe in dem Buggeschütz. Sabine sprach den Jungen dort an und zeigte ihn ein zweidimensionales Hologramm seiner Eltern, welches sie auf der Holodisk der Bridgers gefunden hatte. Die Mandalorianerin gratulierte Ezra zum Geburtstag und ließ ihn dann mit dem Hologramm für sich allein. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|175px|Sabine, die Sprengstoffexpertin Sabine war eine selbstbewusste und tapfere mandalorianische Frau, die sich sehr gut im Umgang mit Waffen und Sprengkörpern auskannte. Sie kämpfte aufgrund eines üblen Geschehnisses in der Vergangenheit gegen das Galaktische Imperium, was der Crew der Ghost sehr zugute kam. Mithilfe ihrer Talente und Fähigkeiten sabotierten sie viele imperiale Ziele und versetzen dem Imperium oft einen Schlag. Besonders mochte sie es, wenn Dinge in die Luft gingen oder Farbbomben explodierten, was sie aufgrund ihrer guten Kenntnisse zur Sprengstoffexpertin des Teams machte. Zwischendurch zeichnete sie gerne Graffitis an Wände oder imperiales Eigentum, was ihr den Ruf als Künstlerin einbrachte. Ihr favorisiertes Symbol war hierbei der Phönix, welcher zu ihrem Markenzeichen wurde. Beziehungen Ezra Bridger Obwohl sie mehrfach andeutete, gewisse Gefühle für Ezra zu haben, vermochte sie diese nicht zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Dabei ließ sie ihn nie ihre leichte Hingabe spüren und zeigte sich mehr als gute Freundin für ihn. Hera Syndulla Zu Hera hatte Sabine eine sehr gute, freundschaftliche Beziehung. Sie respektierte sie und folgte ihr in jede Mission, allerdings stellte sie ihr oft Fragen, die Hera ihr nicht beantworten konnte. Insbesondere ging es dabei um eine Unterhaltung mit Fulcrum. Dies machte sie leicht misstrauisch und verursachte oft Streit, welchen Hera nicht sonderlich ernstnahm, da sie Sabines Standpunkt verstand. Hinter den Kulissen * Die Mandalorianerin wurde in ihrem Vorstellvideo als „Sabine, the Explosive Artist“ bezeichnet. * Sabine wird in Rebels von der Synchronsprecherin Tiya Sircar gesprochen, die man aus den Filmen "17 Again" und "Prakti.com", sowie aus der Serie "Vampire Diaries" kennt. Quellen *Video auf Hollywoodreporter.com *''Die Geschichte der Rebellen'' *''''Sabine - Mein Tagebuch'''' *''''Der Aufstieg der Rebellen'''' * *''Die Rebellion beginnt'' *''Gefährliche Ware (Buch)'' * * * * *''Rebell in der Truppe'' * * *''Ezra lebt gefährlich'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Sabine Wren en:Sabine Wren es:Sabine Wren it:Sabine Wren ru:Сабин Врен Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Zeichner Kategorie:Besatzung der Ghost Kategorie:Kanon